


Who Tells Your Story?

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Auntie Ahsoka, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill, Skywalker Family, Skywalker Twins, ahsoka loves the twins alright!, i made myself cry while writing this, post return of the jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: Ahsoka visits Luke and Leia after the fall of the Empire to answer questions about their parents.
Relationships: anidala - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Hamilton
> 
> Prompt: "There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison." From the Austen/Bronte prompts on Tumblr. Given to me by @cloudyskywars. Go check her out she has an amazing blog, thank you so much for the prompt! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Ahsoka!” Luke greeted as the togruta stepped out from her starship. Her white cloak billowed behind her in the breeze as she walked up the steps towards him. 

“It’s great to see you again, Luke.” She told him, a smile forming on her lips and her arms opening up, smothering Luke in a hug. Luke held onto her tightly, a sudden feeling of calmness washing over him while in her warm embrace. Ahsoka let go and took a step back, eyeing the Jedi. 

“What?” He asked her, an eyebrow raising. She just smiled slowly and brought her hands to her hips. 

“It’s nothing, Luke.” She sighed. Her arm went around his shoulder and they both looked up at the Jedi Temple, standing before them. “Impressive.” Luke beamed at the praise. This temple,  _ his _ temple would be the starting point for the new Jedi Order. A sense of pride bubbled in his chest and he was glad she was here to share it with him. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” He said, turning his head to look at her. He’s never noticed her age until now, standing in the setting sun, her gaze fixed on the massive doors to the Temple. Slight wrinkles formed around her eyes and mouth. Luke wasn’t sure if it was from her age, or just her experience. 

He had only met her a few months back. After his father had died. It was shortly after the battle of Endor when she showed up. He will never forget the feeling when she entered the base and introduced herself, showing him her lightsabers; white as the stars. There was a feeling of familiarity and safety to her. Similar to the feeling he had when his father turned back to the light. She had told him everything. From her padawanship under his father, to fighting in the Clone Wars, to leaving the Jedi, and from surviving the purge. Luke was amazed by how much this woman had survived. Everything she had gone through, Luke thought, would have turned nearly anyone heartless and cold, but Ahsoka was still a beacon of light. She was a comforting presence in Luke's life. 

“Can I have a tour, young Jedi?” She asked, finally looking down at him. Luke straightened his back and his eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed, motioning her towards the doors. “Oh, and there's someone here who would also like to speak with you.” Ahsoka nodded before being led into the temple. 

Inside was grand. That, Luke was proud if. Large, hollowed out ceilings and stained glass windows, the setting sun streaming in caused the room to glow. Some aspects of the temple were still out-dated or ruined. But, it was work in progress.

“I like what you’ve done with the place, Luke.” Ahsoka laughed, admiring the entrance. Luke watched her step a few feet ahead of him, she was looking above her head, almost like she was soaking in the sunlight.

“Ahsoka?” A voice echoed off the tall ceiling. Their heads turned at the same time to spot yet another familiar face. Leia came, now jogging, from one of the hallways that broke off from the main entrance. 

“Hello Princess!” Ahsoka called, pulling the young woman into a side hug when she reached her. “How are you?” Leia squeezed Ahsoka tightly before letting her go. 

“Things are going fine, Ahsoka. I’m so glad to see you. It’s been too long.” Ahsoka exhaled and then set a comforting hand onto Leia's shoulder. 

“I know.” 

Luke walked over to them now, smiling at his twin. “Ahsoka’s impressed by the temple, Leia. Maybe one day she could come teach the new generation of Jedi.” Luke caught the slight drop in expression on the older woman's face. But her grin quickly returned. 

“I will think about it, Luke. But,” Ahsoka paused. “I have another obligation right now.” She told them. 

“You’re going to look for the Bridger boy. Ezra if I’m correct?” Luke tilted his head and Ahsoka gave him a confirming nod. “I’ve heard about his story and what happened on Lothal. He was brave.” 

“He is.” Ahsoka looked like her thoughts were far away. Luke turned to his sister now and they shared a look. He had discussed what they needed to speak with Ahsoka about. After all, she was probably the last person in the galaxy that could give them the information they desired. “What are you two planning?” She broke the silence and the twins turned back to her. 

“Ahsoka,” Leia began. “We have so many  _ questions. _ ”

“Oh?” 

“Yes. About, well, our father and mother.” Luke said cautiously, watching Ahsoka's face and sensing her emotions.

“ _ Oh… _ ” Leia shot Luke a panicked look. That was not the response they were hoping for. Luke could sense the slight sorrow in Ahsoka. It was buried, repressed deep within her. It made Luke feel cold. But, now that Luke thought about it, this topic may not be as exciting to Ahsoka as it was to them. He didn’t want to open up any long forgotten wounds. 

“If you’re not comfortable Ahsoka, we understand-” 

“No.” Ahsoka raises her hand, interrupting him. “I’m alright. I just- I knew you’d be curious and you  _ do _ have a right to know anything.” 

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Leia says offering her a smile. 

“Well, I can try to answer any questions you have,” She tells them. “Can we go somewhere more comfortable?” 

<<<>>>

Luke led his sister and Ahsoka to the mediation room just down the hall. There in the dim, they settled onto the cushions and Ahsoka sat in front of the twins. It still felt so strange to Luke, having someone who knew his father so well just sitting in the room with him. It felt strange with Obi-Wan, and it feels strange now. 

“So,” Ahsoka said to them. “What do you want to know?” Such an open ended question, Luke thought. He glanced quickly over at Leia who was actually avoiding looking at Ahsoka directly. He knew she had questions,  _ he  _ had questions. But he didn’t know where to begin. 

“Well, I only know a little about my father from what Obi-Wan had told me. That he fought in the Clone Wars and that he was a Jedi Knight.” Luke told her. The Jedi watched the corners of Ahsokas mouth twitch up as he spoke of his father. “Oh, and that he was an  _ amazing _ star pilot.” Ahsoka laughed, this startled Luke. “What?” 

“I’m sorry!” The togruta chuckled. “Obi-Wan said that? He said that Anakin was ‘an amazing star pilot?” She laughed again to herself. Leia looked over at Luke, confusion and concern on her face as they looked back at Ahsoka. 

“Was he not?” Luke asked, laughing along awkwardly as well. Ahsoka calmed herself and steadied her breath. 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Ahsoka said, her hands resting on her knees. “Anakin was a great pilot. He was just a little reckless at times. Which made Master Obi-Wan a bit… _ queasy. _ ” That got a laugh from the twins, but Luke noticed that Leia was much quieter than usual. Ahsoka noticed too. “Everything alright, Leia?” 

The Princess looked up, but her eyes quickly darted away. “Yes, it’s just-” She paused and Luke could sense her anxiety swirling inside her. “I only remember feelings, little images of our mother. Luke doesn’t remember her at all!” Leia spoke quickly. “Did you know her? Could you tell us about her?” Ahsoka nodded. 

“Padm é was a good friend. A mentor, and in some instances…” She pauses. Luke leans forward, keeping his eyes on her far-away expression. “She acted as a mother to me.” Luke felt something in the Force. A sense of remembrance, solace, _ sympathy. _ It was radiating off of Ahsoka. “I know, she would be so proud of both of you.” Said Ahsoka, reaching towards them and holding onto both twins' hands. Leia quickly wiped at her eyes. 

“I just don’t understand then.” The Princess sniffled, taking her hand back and folding them in her lap. 

“Leia?” Luke turned to her. “What’s wrong?” His twin flicked the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath.

“I just don’t understand then, how Anakin could have fallen. How he could have become that monster!” She exclaimed. Luke flinched. “My father, Bail, told me stories about Senator Amidala when I was growing up. I read whatever I could find about her. She seemed like an angel, like such an amazing, strong woman.  _ Kriff _ ,” Leia shouted, “she was my idol!” She buried her face in her hands. “How could he have given her up for the Empire? Did he not love her?” 

Luke went to go console his sister. He had the words defending his father on his tongue, ready to be said. But Ahsoka moved first, and he let her. The older woman kneels in front of Leia and gently moves her hands from her red face. Ahsoka wiped the tears away, and pushed the strands of hair fallen from Leia’s braid away from her teary eyes. 

“You have every right to have these feelings, Leia. Every right.” Ahsoka explained. “But you must understand, you must know, that Anakin did not trade Padmé in for the Empire. The dark side of the Force, as you will come to learn, is dangerously tempting and unfortunately, Anakin was destined to fall on that path from the influence of Darth Sidious.” She did her best to keep her voice level and calm, as to not upset Leia more. But Luke could see how painful of a topic this was for Ahsoka. 

“That doesn't excuse what he did. He  _ chose _ to destroy Alderaan. He  _ chose _ to not love Padmé anymore.” Leia said, her voice quiet. Her tears had stopped, but Luke could sense her anger. It was subtle, but burning just below the surface. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes. “No, it does not. He made those choices, he did. But Anakin Skywalker loved Padmé. There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison.” Leia blinked, quiet in her seat. Ahsoka sat back, giving the Princess space to think. Luke eyes his sister, worriedly. He knew how she felt about their father. It was complicated, and she rarely liked to speak about it. He understood. He didn’t have to watch his home planet, everything he loved be turned to space dust. Luke thought of himself as lucky. He got to see the light inside of Vader,  _ Anakin _ . Leia didn’t.

“Did you know about their relationship?” Luke broke the silence. “I thought attachment was not allowed in the Jedi Order.” A small laugh escaped from Ahsoka as he asked. 

“Their marriage was definitely a secret. Although many had their suspicions, myself included, about their feelings for each other. There were many incidents where Master Obi-Wan and I looked the other direction.” Ahsoka told. “Looking back though, everything was so obvious.” 

“I’m guessing my father was not a subtle man, then.” Luke joked. Ahsoka shook her head and snickered. 

“That is not a word I’d use to describe Master Skywalker.” 

“Was he a good Master?” Leia finally spoke. She perked up now, the red in her face nearly gone. Ahsoka froze, the question hanging in the air. 

“He,” Ahsoka muttered. “He was the best. He was my teacher, mentor, but also my closest friend. Anakin was like my older brother.” Ahsoka trailed off. “Anakin was a great Master.” 

“Was my father-” Luke began, eager for any more information she had. But Ahsoka cut him off.

“I’m sorry, Luke. But it’s getting late. I can stay an extra day to help around the Temple and to answer any other questions you have, but I think it’s time we call it a night, hm?” She said, standing up from her cushion. Leia followed her lead, getting to her feet swiftly. 

“Thank you, again, Ahsoka.” Leia said, offering Ahsoka a slight bow before giving Luke a kiss on the cheek goodnight. “Night, Luke.” 

“Goodnight, Leia.” He replied watching her go. The meditation room was dark now,with the sun completely set, but there were moonbeams shining in. “Is it hard to talk about him? I know that’s a question, but I swear it’s the last one for tonight!” Ahsoka smiled, shaking her head. 

“It used to be.” Luke could feel the Force shift around them. There was contentment inside her. A strong feeling of peace. He let those emotions fill him, 

“Well, I’m glad I got to see you again Ahsoka. Goodnight.” He says, before leaving her alone to meditate on her feelings. 

“Goodnight... _ skyguy.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> *pretty sure i'm adding a second chapter cause I have an idea!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, drop a comment down below, they make my day! If you want more of my Star Wars content you can follow my Tumblr @songbird-wings. Thanks! :)


End file.
